1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat sink clips and, particularly, to a heat sink clip having a wire clip.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sink clips are widely used to fasten a heat sink to a chip. However, typical heat sink clips have a complicated structure and are inconvenient to operate.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a heats ink clip, which can overcome the limitations described.